


Let Her Go

by ElementalWinter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, freeform - Fandom, non fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalWinter/pseuds/ElementalWinter
Summary: She's beautiful.The wedding dress is perfect.He knows that the time is now.
Kudos: 1





	Let Her Go

She's walking down the aisle and he can't help but gape at her beauty.

The love of his life, the woman of his dreams.

The girl from next door.

He knows it's a cliche but he also knows that sometimes cliches can be real.

Her eyes are sparkling emeralds, shining through the vale, just like the emerald she has always worn on a chain around her neck.

He has loved her since before he knew what love meant. He has loved her always.

The stunning white dress contrasts against her raven hair, creating the illusion of a real-life Snow White.

He decides that "fairest of them all" is an apt description for her.

She comes closer, a smile beaming from behind the veil and a bouquet of flowers clutched like a lifeline.

He can tell she's shaking, he is too.

She smiles at him and his heart soars.

She reaches the top of the stairs, only an arm’s length away from him. 

There are tears in her eyes and he knows there are tears in his own as well.

God, he loves her so much.

Then she turns away to smile at her soon to be husband, his best friend, and he knows:

Sometimes the best thing to do for those you love is to let them go.

He has to let her go.


End file.
